


Gotta hear it from your mouth

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a vagina, Connor's puppy eyes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hank Big, Hank is all like "talk dirty to me 🎷🎷, Hank's arizona dicc, Hank's deep voice, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, it is referred to as pussy, soft connor, they know what the other is weak for and will use it to their advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "What do you want, sugar?""You, daddy." He mews.Hank smirks. "Cute. But not exactly what I wanna hear. Tell me what you want me to do."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Gotta hear it from your mouth

Connor is spread out on the bed, back arched with his Iower half on Hank's lap, the man's big hands gripping his narrow hips, legs spread wide either side of his thick body. Hank sliding his large length over his core. Connor is whining and grabbing fistfuls of the rumpled blanket near his head. Not a fan of being teased like this. 

"What do you want, sugar?"

" _You_ , daddy." He mews. 

Hank smirks. "Cute. But not exactly what I wanna hear. Tell me what you want me to _do."_

"W-want you to fill me…" 

Rough hands tighten on silky skin. "Closer, Con. But where and with _what?"_

 _"_ My vaginal—"

Hank snickers, shaking his hair out of his face, "And you just got cold." 

Connor pouts, raising his head to look at him. Aiming puppy dog eyes at the man. "What? I don't understand..." 

"C'mon, baby. Just say _pussy_. I wanna hear how it sounds." 

Connor's cheeks and nose turn a darker shade of blue. Eyes widening before darting bashfully to the wall. 

"Don't go pretending like you've never cussed before, Con. I've heard you say _fuck."_

"T-that was an entirely different situation," Connor says. "That was to intimidate and impress a feeling of urgency on the matter." 

Hank stops moving Connor's hips against him. Staring at him challengingly when Connor whines for an entirely different reason. Connor bats his lashes at the human and runs his pink little tongue over his lip, making it glisten. "Daddy, _please._ " 

Hank's eyes darken. Hips giving an aborted thrust. Two could play this game. "Baby," He breathes, "Don't you want to be a good boy for me?" 

Connor whimpers, attempting unsuccessfully to grind down on the man's penis. Settling back with a groan. His voice starts out huffy but drops to a whisper. "I want you to. To fill my... _pussy._ "

Hank rumbles out a moan. "With what? My fingers or," He gives a particularly strong grind. "My cock?" 

Connor's bites his lip, nodding. 

" _Say_ it, baby."

"Want you fill my pussy with your...your cock."

"Fuckin' perfect, Connor." Hank rises up onto his knees and slowly presses inside, inhaling sharply at the silky fluttering around his cock. "Keep talking to me. Does it feel good?" 

Elegant hands land on his broad shoulders. Scratching red, burning lines down his back. "So good, daddy. Your pe- _cock_ always makes me feel so full."

Hank fights a little grin at the slip up. He was in love with a goddamn nerd. The rest though? Very nice. He leans down further, lips against the android's earlobe. Making him shiver. Approval seeping into his now raspy voice, "And you just _need_ that feeling, don't you?" 

Connor exhales shakily. "Yeah. You're almost too big. F-feels like you stretch me to capacity." 

"Christ, honey..." One of Hank's hands weave into his brown locks. Pulling his head back to nip and suck on his pale throat. 

Connor is emboldened. "Sometimes," He pants, "Sometimes when you're really _fucking_ me, it's like I can feel you deep in my stomach." 

Hank's hips meet his with more strength, grunting through his teeth. Grey hair hanging down in his sweaty and flushed face. He tosses his head back to get the strands out of the way. Wanting to not miss a single second of Connor's writhing. The sight was just way too good to ever pass up. 

"Want you all the time, daddy." 

The tight knot is building in both of their stomachs. Hank landing on his forearms as Connor tugs him down for a short kiss before Connor breaks it with a sharp gasp. Walls clenching around his cock as the human releases an agonized groan as his orgasm hits abruptly sounding like it was drug forcefully out of his chest. 


End file.
